writchnfaymissfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. brannon
brian brannon, typically referred to as mr. brannon, or simply brannon, is currently an indie astronaut in virginia, though he has in the past had affiliations with nasa. early life though much of brannon's childhood is shrouded in mystery, and likely lost in time, at least a few stories are known. it is well known that brannon was a wildly successful astronaut as a toddler. he made two trips to mars, one to venus, two to the moon, and four to venus. brannon's high success also brought him quite an ego, and nasa soon fired him. in a depressed state, he got a fake id at the age of six and developed heavy drinking habits. mr brannon received mental help at the age of eight, and has since been sober. despite this, he is still widely considered to be on the spectrum. at the ripe age of nine, brannon interfered with two children in the midst of a paper football championship. brannon was immediately punched in the face, but for some reason does not seem to regret this event or his choices in the slightest. just two years later, in the fifth grade, brannon both physically assaulted a small child and broke his boomerang; of which everyone in the class had received. again, mr brannon shows a noticeably disturbing lack of remorse, which many believe to be the cause of his murder of writch, faymiss and screem jeens on multiple occasions. meeting the crew after graduating, mr. brannon took to gambling and quickly became an addict. he soon lost all of the money he had made from his past with nasa, and was forced to accept a quiet job as a gym teacher in a small-town high school. it was in this school that he first met the rappers writch, faymiss, and screem jeens, all of which were pupils of his. initially, the three of them had a rather unremarkable relationship with mr. brannon; writch and faymiss constantly badgered him by kicking balls up to the ceiling, and screem jeens rarely spoke to him. however, this all changed one day when faymiss took a ball to the head during one of his classes and was put into a coma for several weeks. worried that faymiss's parents would sue, brannon stayed by his side in the hospital throughout the entire coma. writch and screem jeens, being close friends of faymiss, visited him often, and it was in that hospital room that the three of them formed their lifelong bond. rocket to mars after telling the wnf crew about his past with nasa, mr. brannon started to become more nostalgic about his former career in space travel. this nostalgia eventually got the better of mr. brannon, so he attempted to patch things up with his old employers. sadly, they were not impressed. down and out once again, mr. brannon decided that what he really wanted was to die. not long after reaching this conclusion, faymiss caught him in the process of hanging himself, but managed to stop him and talk him out of it. faymiss proposed the idea of starting up an indie space program, which mr. brannon happily took to. funded on kickstarter, the project was a complete success, and brannon space was formed. brannon space's maiden voyage was planned as a trip to the moon, and then on to mars, the red planet. they took to the stars in mr. brannon's experimental b-2 rocket, and successfully made it to the moon. however, after that, things started to get a little rocky. the crew met many misadventures on their way to mars, including an attack by aliens, the rescue of a few castaways, the consumption of a fellow student, and landing on a new planet. eventually, the crew did manage to make it to mars, but they were almost instantly captured by the local authorities and informed that they would have to leave due to their lack of passports. as they left in shame, mr. brannons crew, writch, faymiss, and screem jeens were murdered by wag-sinister, a combination of nathan wagner and jazz sinister. brannon's rogue period after the deaths of his crew members, mr. brannon went missing for several weeks, before suddenly returning to his job as a gym / health teacher with. mysteriously, writch, faymiss, and screem jeens also reappeared at school at this time, and, because of this, many scholars believe that he discovered the secret to immortality while he was away. when asked to comment on these beliefs, mr brannon responded "i just took a little trip to indiana." sleep at some point after the 'rocket to mars' voyage, mr. brannon went shopping for a mattress with writch, faymiss, and screem. the experience was rather unremarkable, other than it being the first instance where mr. brannon murdered the wnf crew himself.